


loving

by aotbrainrot



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotbrainrot/pseuds/aotbrainrot
Summary: Marlo survived. And that survival brought him strength. the strength to love.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	loving

* * *

Senior Officer Marlo Freudenberg was an upright and steadfast Military Police officer, or so he liked to think. As he sat in his desk, he remembered the events that had led to his current position. His mind takes him to the operation to retake Shiganshina District and how sure he’d been that he was going to meet his end while obeying Commander Erwin’s orders. By a stroke of heavy luck or perhaps the fates had intervened, he’d only been knocked unconscious. Marlo had been able to wake up very disoriented but determined to get back to Hitch.

Thrumming his finger on his worn desk he remembers how that near death experience and the subsequent creation of the Executioner from Hell had made his presence in the Survey Corps essentially unneeded. Going outside the walls had never been a life long fantasy like Yeager or Arlert, and so he returned to Stohess District, to Hitch.  
He looks to a portrait of the two of them on his desk and although he knows he should be working, he can’t help but remember the first time they’d said, “I love you”. It had been the best thing Marlo had ever heard in his life on Paradis. It had been after Hitch told him that she’d laid up all night that day and hoping he would come back safely from Shiganshina. He remembered how disbelief had clouded his mind when she said that, after all this was Hitch. But he’d simply stared and noticed the tears in her eyes and embraced her. As they’d cried into each other’s arms it was then that he realized why Hitch had been on his mind before he got knocked out. “I love her”, he thought to himself and while he tried to muster the courage to say it out, Hitch surprised him again (it was a day of surprises) by saying “You’re such an Idiot, and yet, I love you”. With the tears in her eyes, she’d looked up and kissed him, and of course he kissed her back.  


The paperwork on his desk looks boring and uninviting and so Marlowe decides he’s done enough for the day and decides to head out. As he leaves the building, he notices some recruits, fresh with hope, just like he had been when he first joined the Military Police. His walk home is bittersweet, the district had recovered from the titan fight that had occurred in it but if you knew the district the way the MP did you would notice the little scars. The civilian lives that had been lost that day could never be forgotten by the inhabitants.  
He finally gets back to his room and is happily surprised to find Hitch on his bed. She jumps up and says “I’ve been waiting for you idiot”. As he takes her in, her beauty, her hair, the fierce glance in her eye, he feels a strong urge to hold her as close as he can. As she makes herself comfortable in his bed, he changes to comfortable clothing and snuggles in beside her.  


A couple of hours have passed since he came home, the time spent on telling each other about their day and Hitch’s interesting discovery of a girl who reminds her of herself. Listening to her talk fills him with so much love and passion so he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. With an understanding, she kisses him back. And in that little room in Stohess District, as the sun sets, the two learn each other’s bodies in a beautiful way

**Author's Note:**

> hi to anyone who read this. thank you <333  
> i'm not a writer so feel free to give me pointers/ writing tips in the comments!!


End file.
